Broken Faith
by Hota
Summary: Yuki Eiri - a fallen angel? So what does that make Touma? And what exactly is in store for the novelist?


**AN**: Ok, this ficcie was inspired by this picture here: www.age.ne.jp/x/emi-t/artgallery/eiri_fc/kiri34000.html I'm thinking it will be around 3 or 4 chapters, and hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon ^^   
**Warnings**: Angst, AU, umm prolly others will come to mind when I update later chapters ^^   
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, Gravi chara's do not belong to me... So don't sue   
**Posted: Sept. 13, 2003**

* * *

**Broken Faith**

Yuki Eiri. 

That was his human name; one he had chosen himself and tended to prefer over his original celestial name. Though his human body cloaked his true form, he had kept the blonde hair and almost-golden eyes that were – ironically – sometimes thought of when one said the word 'Angel.' 

Yuki shifted in his chair, not yet quite used to not having his wings present on his back. Not that he really missed them; more times than not they only seemed to get in the way, and they weren't all that necessary to fly – but it was still a strange feeling. 

The man sighed quietly as he stared at his laptop. When he had been sent to the Earth, he had chosen to use an author as his alias since writing had been a hobby of his. There he had found it relaxing, something to do in his free time, but here he had deadlines to meet and more-than-a-little-annoying fans that just had to have his autograph. 

Sometimes he wished he could just dispose of this body and go back, but those times were thankfully few and far between. He had little desire to return, at least at the moment, but he was sure that if his life continued on this path, he would go back all too soon. 

The novelist was pulled from his musings at a knock on the door. He frowned slightly, knowing it could be only one of two people: his editor, or Seguchi Touma. He didn't know which one he wanted to see less. 

Pushing his chair back, he got up and made his way to the door, making sure to take his time. He reached the door and opened it when the person on the other side knocked for the third time, causing them to stumble slightly before regaining their composure, but not before Yuki caught the brief frown of annoyance that flashed across Touma's face. 

The shorter man recovered quickly, letting the more perpetual expression of an almost-smug grin fall over his features, effectively shadowing his light sapphire eyes. "How are you today, Eiri-san?" he questioned lightly, stepping through the door and out of his shoes before making his way into the living room. 

Yuki gritted his teeth as the shorter man passed; there was something about Touma that just didn't settle right with him, yet for all his contemplation on the matter, he still couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm fine. And yourself?" he replied, shutting the door before turning to join the other male. 

Touma shrugged slightly in response as he settled himself in the middle of the couch, crossing his legs as he rested his elbows on the back of the couch, letting his hands hang down beside him. 

"What do you want, Seguchi?" asked Yuki, frowning slightly as the other man positioned himself within easy reach of Yuki should he choose to sit on the couch. That was another thing about the man he didn't like: he was able to manipulate situations to his favour while all the while seeming to do it unintentionally. 

When Yuki had first met the older man, it had been in the bar of a restaurant. Seemingly coincidentally, Touma had walked past just as Yuki was getting up and bumped into him. Having had more than a few drinks, he had hardly been aware of anything after that except for stumbling out of the restaurant with a numbingly cold feeling permeating his body before he passed out, waking up sometime later in a stranger's bed in a foreign room. 

Touma tilted his head forward slightly, a faint pout crossing his lips. "One would think you don't want me here, Eiri-san," he said, pulling the taller man from his thoughts. 

Yuki sighed quietly as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to control his quickly growing agitation. 

Touma found this somewhat amusing and decided to get right to the point. "I came to invite you out to dinner," he stated simply. 

The author glanced up, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Why didn't you use the phone?" 

"Come now, Eiri-san. We both know you would have hung up on me after your refusal. Coming in person like this, I have more of a chance in persuading you." 

"Not likely," Yuki replied, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Touma gave an exasperated sigh. "How long has it been since you've left this apartment? A few days? A week?" He waited for an answer, continuing when none was forthcoming. "As I thought. Come with me, it will do you good, and I won't leave until you agree," he added. 

Yuki glared at the man, deciding to endure his antics for a few hours in the hope that he would then leave him be for a week or so. Turning, he headed into his bedroom to change, emerging a short time later dressed in black slacks and a loose, off-white button up shirt. 

Touma gave a mental, ironic smile at the colour of Yuki's shirt, ducking his head as he stood to hide the brief flash of red in his eyes. Tonight would be one worth remembering, he thought, smiling at the taller man as they made their way out of the apartment. 


End file.
